


Tales from Heartstone Trollmarket — Deleted Scenes & Scene Ideas

by Bluynnsane_Blu



Series: TOA: Tales from Heartstone Trollmarket, and Bonus Content [2]
Category: Tales of Arcadia (Cartoons), Trollhunters (Cartoon), Trollhunters - Daniel Kraus & Guillermo del Toro
Genre: Deleted Scenes, Gen, Other, non-canon scenes, thought process
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:06:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22852960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluynnsane_Blu/pseuds/Bluynnsane_Blu
Summary: Scenes that didn’t make the ‘cut,’ end up here! This’ll probably range from short paragraphs to entire scenes, or alternative versions of specific scenes from my one-shot work. This’ll have a page where it’s just a bunch of scene ideas, which I can add to or you guys can comment your ideas that you’d like to see. (No explicit stuff though!)
Series: TOA: Tales from Heartstone Trollmarket, and Bonus Content [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1642891





	1. Deleted Scene #1 (From Chapter 4)

**Author's Note:**

> Note: Some of these scenes were removed because I thought it wasn’t in character enough, or my beta reader and I liked the alternative better. If you like a specific scene or have an idea, let me know, and I may incorporate it into the one-shot work, to some degree.

Duross’ thoughts on their clan:

The word toxic, was the only word that could explain what their clan was. Both of the translations of the word, were venomous and sounded cruel, and like it was meant to hurt someone, which it essentially was.


	2. Alternative scene #1 (From Chapter 4)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Duross’ point of view of an alternate scene, and/or reaction to waking up in Blinky’s spare room.

Beside them against the wall was a bookcase with a few books that read, “A brief recapitulation of Troll Lore Volume 1, 2, 3, & 4\. By Dictatious and Blinkous Galadrigal.”

So they were still in Blinky’s cave, that was good.

They heard talking, so they walked out of the room and towards the voices. 

As they got closer they heard bits and pieces of their conversation, “Duross nice, and kind. Thoughts?”

“I think they are,” Then that’s all Duross heard for awhile.

Upon reaching the small staircase that led back to the library, Duross saw Blinky, and another troll they didn’t recognize at least not at first, talking. 

“Aaarrrgghh, I can’t figure it out. It’s like unscrambling the hardest puzzle in Trollmarket. They are different, than anyone else I know, but how do I know that I like them like that?!”

As Duross heard “Aaarrrgghh,” the unfamiliar troll clicked in their mind. Their eyes widened and they immediately went to grab a dagger.

“Maybe you need new view?”

“Aaarrrggghh you may be onto something! Thank you, my dear friend.” He says before turning his head towards the entrance of the staircase and seeing Duross.

His eyes went wide. He wasn’t sure how Duross would react to Aaarrrgghh being here in Trollmarket, let alone him being his roommate.

“Blinky okay? What you looking at?” Aaarrrgghh asks, before turning his head.

“I’m sorry, but why are _you_ here?” They ask with venom in their voice, recalling all of the rumours they had heard about Aaarrrgghh.

“Duross, put down the dagger.” Blinky says approaching Duross with caution, “It’s okay, Aaarrrgghh’s not an enemy.”

“H-How are you even in Trollmarket?” They sign hesitantly, their hand still gripping onto the dagger, ignoring Blinky.

“Duross, sit down please, and let us explain.” Blinky says, trying to get them to calm down.

Their eyes were filled with fear, and Aaarrrgghh picked up on this, quickly.

“Pacifist.” Aaarrrgghh says, raising his hands up in defense.

They walk over hesitantly.

“You’re a Krubera.” 

They circle around the larger troll. 

“Interesting markings.” They say quietly, “I’ve never seen a Krubera like this before. Well I’ll be honest, I’ve never actually met a Krubera, but you’re nothing like in the books back home, or here. I’ve also never heard of a Krubera who’s markings glow green, and that has fur.”

Aaarrrgghh ducked his head and curled in on himself, embarrassed that he’s being dissected by each trait his brethren don’t have but he does.

“Ah, sorry. I do that out of habit.” They say rubbing the back of their head sheepishly.

“Aaarrrgghh’s my roommate. I know it’s a lot to take in, but he’s no longer a Gumm-Gumm. But that’s his story to tell, not mine. Do you want them to know, Aaarrrgghh?”

Aaarrrgghh takes a moment to think about it. He looks at Duross and sees the fear is still there. Aaarrrgghh hates the feeling of being feared, and has feared himself almost as soon as he became a pacifist. 

He wanted to be understood, and welcomed, and telling them, may help with that. He nodded.

“Blinky, explain?”

“Of course my dear friend.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a scene my beta reader & I decided against being apart of the actual chapter. We both preferred the more angsty one! (lol)

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry that this first Chapter is so short! It’s one of the first deleted scenes I’ve kept, so that’s why it’s so short, I guess. See you next time! :)


End file.
